Real Dreams
by ZitaTao
Summary: Semalam Kris bermimpi suatu hal. Suatu hal yang basah. Menyetubuhi seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal. Mata panda, bibir curly, rambut hitam dengan lengguhan manis. / "Kris, kenalkan ini Tao. Tao, ini temanku Kris." / "Tao itu mantan kekasihku." / Yaoi. Lemon. KrisTao-ChanTao.


**Peringatan: Ff ini sangat tidak disarankan untuk anak dibawah umur 17 tahun!**

.

.

Kris Tao Fanfic

Happy Read and enjoy, Mits~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua dini hari. Lampu kamar Kris telah padam, menyisakan kegelapan dengan cipratan cahaya dari bawah pintu dan ventilasi udara dari kamar mandi apartemen mewah itu. Jika ditelaah kita tidak akan menemukan Kris diatas ranjangnya, di ruang tamunya atau di dapur. Si tampan dengan tinggi menjulang itu sedang sibuk.

Sibuk dikamar mandi dengan sabun cair pada penisnya.

Terlalu pron? Maaf! Tapi itu kenyataan.

Kris yang memiliki wajah tampan dengan kulit halus tanpa noda sangat menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan untuk menjaga kulitnya agar terawat. Minum air putih banyak-banyak dan mengoleskan cream wajah tidak cukup untuk membuat kulitnya berseri-seri. Tidur tepat waktu itu sangat penting, Kris salah satunya. Pria yang selalu terlelap dibawah jam sembilan.

Pengecualian untuk hari ini. Jam dua pagi Kris harus baru-buru membuang selimut hitamnya dan terbirit-birit masuk toilet. Celananya sempit saat itu, sangat sempit sampai-sampai membuat sistem reproduksi milik Kris merasa sakit. Melepaskan celana dan mengambil sabun cair, Kris menuntaskan semua hasratnya. Hasrat karena bermimpi seorang lelaki yang dia gagahi.

Uh! Yeah, Kris mimpi basah.

Sialanya ia bukan bermimpi menggagahi wanita berdada besar, melainkan dengan anak laki-laki berwajah polos dengan desah dan lengguhan yang seksi.

"Ohh!" Kris klimaks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Real Dreams**

**KrisTao Fanfic**

**rate M**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini mahatari dan sinarnya terasa menyengat keseluruh lubang pori-pori Kris. Keringat membanjir perpotongan kaos merah yang dipakai Kris sampai melekat kekulitnya, sangat lengket dan ia tidak suka. Tapi ia sekarang berada di jalan Seojong, niatnya ingin berkunjung ke kamar apartemen Chanyeol tanpa menggunakan transportasi benar-benar pilihan yang sangat disesali.

Beberapa langkah lagi Kris akan sampai didepan gedung tempat tinggal Chanyeol, ia melangkah lebih cepat dan menaiki tangga batu itu buru-buru demi mensuplai udara dingin dari AC lobi gedung Seojong Apartemen. Kris menghela tanpa sadar dan tersenyum sesaat pada resepsionis gendut melihatnya dengan pandangan menggoda.

Kamar Chanyeol tidak jauh dari pemberhentian lift dilantai 3, Kris hanya menghitung tiga pintu yang ia lewati dan itu dia kamar Park Chanyeol, 68.

Kris menekan tombol intercome sampai beberapa kali sebelum pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan Chanyeol dengan wifebeater dan ripped jeans hitam.

"Ku kira kau akan datang lebih cepat dari ini," kata Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan memberi Kris jalan masuk kedalam huniannya.

"Jika aku naik mobil mungkin akan lebih cepat." Sahut Kris setelahnya.

Chanyeol menutup pintu dan menoleh pada Kris dengan satu alis yang naik. "Kau jalan ke sini?"

Rambut pirang itu mengangguk tanpa semangat. "Punya sekaleng cola?" tanyanya lalu berjalan ke ruang duduk dan rebahan di atas sofa hitam Chanyeol yang nyaman. Mata Kris terpejam beberapa detik sebelum terbuka lagi dan menatap kesekelilingnya kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan ke arah kulkas di dapur. "Perasaanku atau memang apartemenmu sekarang lebih bersih?"

Chanyeol menutup pintu kulkas dan membawa sebotol mineral kearah Kris. "Tao yang membersihkannya," jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Tanya Kris.

"Apartemenku dibersihkan oleh―"

"Bukan! Maksudku siapa Tao?" Sendat Kris pada Chanyeol lalu mengambil botol es itu tanpa protes dari tangan terulur Chanyeol dan meneguknya langsung dari botol.

"Yang membersihkan apartemenku, membeli makanan ke supermarket sekarang, dan ―"

! (Bel intercome)

"Mungkin itu Tao," Chanyeol kembali berjalan menuju pintu, mata Kris mengikuti gerak Chanyeol dan menutup botol minumannya secara pelan.

.

"Kau tidak bilang-bilang akan pergi selama ini," Suara Chanyeol.

"Tidak lama kalau semua persedian barang di dapurmu sebersih gigimu." Sahut suara lain, terdengar lebih halus dari suara berat Chanyeol yang bash.

Kris tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Tapi mungkin itu kekasih baru temanya. Tao.

Chanyeol mengambil sebagian besar belanjaan ditangan Tao dan berjalan menuju dapur, Tao sendiri berjalan dibelakangnya setelah menutup pintu.

"Oh, ya diruang tamu ada temanku," Kata Chanyeol sebelum sampai diruang duduk.

"Teman? Temanmu yang mana?"

"Nah itu dia."

Tao menoleh pada arahan yang ditunjuk Chanyeol disofanya. Lelaki pirang yang lebih tampan dari Chanyeol, yang menatapnya dengan mata membola kaget.

"Kris, ini Tao. Tao, ini temanku Kris."

"Salam kenal, Kris―"

"Panggil dia gege," sela Chanyeol.

"―gege" Tao tersenyum pada Kris dan tersenyum juga pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya gemas.

"Sekarang apa yang kita lakukan pada barang-barang ini?" Tanya Chanyeol yang melanjutkan jalannya menuju dapur.

"Menyusunnya dan membuat suatu makanan yang lezat." Kata Tao penuh semangat sambil mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Kris dengan kekagetannya.

.

.

Jadi dia Tao? Dia tidak ingan padanya yang telah mengagahinya? Dia tidak ingat bahwa Krislah yang telah membuat si Tao itu klimaks berkali-kali? Jadi dia lupa?

―Atau tidak tahu?

Kris meneguk kembali botol es itu sempai habis. Jadi dia bermimpi basah pada kekasih sahabatnya sendiri? Bajingan sekali dia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak awal Kris tertarik pada Tao, bahkan sebelum ia tahu nama Tao. Ingat mimpi basah yang menghancurkan siklus tidur tampannya itu telah memperkenalkan ia dengan Tao lebih dulu, bahkan lebih dalam. Meskipun saat itu ia tak kenal nama.

Kris bukan seorang yang malu-malu, atau penusuk dari belakang. Jadi saat hari itu juga, saat tidak ada Tao dan hanya ada dia dan Chanyeol saja Kris mengutarakan semua. Ketertarikannya. Pada Tao.

"Tao itu lucu." Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba disamping Kris, saat ini dia berada di meja counter dapur. "Dia lebih lucu dari mu malahan,"

Kris mengeryit. "Memangnya aku lucu?"

"Tidak," sahut Chanyeol ringan. "Tapi sifat sok kerenmu yang menghibur."

Kris mencibir pelan. "Tampan seperti kau bilang hiburan?"

Pria berkuping panjang itu terkekeh ringan. Sebelum terhenti mendadak. "Sebenarnya aku ingin balikan dengan Tao." Kris terkejut ia menatap Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Bukannya dia pacarmu?" Tanyanya.

"Bukan berarti dia tidur di sini semalaman dia akan kembali jadi pacarku." Chanyeol bergumam pelan.

"Apa?"

"Tao itu mantan kekasihku."

"Apa?"

"Jika aku tidak tergoda dengan tubuh Baekhyun, mungkin, sekarang aku dan Tao masih saling berpelukan dan ya ―kau tahu aku kan."

Kris kaget, sangat kaget sampai-sapai ia lupa dengan niatnya. "Kau pernah berhubungan dengan dia?"

"Siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Baekhyun atau Tao?"

"Tao!" sambar Kris cepat.

"Kalau yang kau maksud ciuman dan grape, pernah. Tapi jika suatu yang wow, belum."

Kris menghela napas lega. Dia masih kebagian yang disegel.

"Kalau aku bilang, aku juga tertarik dengan Tao, apa reaksimu?" Tanya Kris penasaran.

Chanyeol menatap Kris sesakma sangat lama sebelum ia tersenyum kecil. "Jika aku tidak tergoda dengan Baekhyun dan tetap pada Tao, mungkin aku tidak akan mencintai Baekhyun. Kau mengertikan? Walau yang ku katakan tadi itu serius tapi percayalah. Bahwa aku lebih mencintai Baekhyun."

"Tapi tadi―"

"Tao itu berbeda, jadi siapa juga yang mau melepaskannya." Seru Chanyeol, "Sudah jangan tanya apa pun lagi tentang Tao―Baekhyun. Kau bisa mempengaruhiku untuk mendua dari Baekhyun kalau seperti ini."

Kris diam. "Bisa aku tahu nomornya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mimpi itu kembali. Tapi kali ini lebih larut. Jam tiga pagi Kris harus buru-buru pergi ke toiletnya, setelah terbangun dengan suatu yang dibawah sana yang menegang bangkit karena ereksi yang sekarang ini berada digenggamannya dan sekali-kali ia remas kecil. Dalam aksi kotornya itu Kris sempat-sempatnya berpikir menghubungi si pelaku yang membuatnya seperti ini dua hari berturut-turut.

Kris keluar dari toilet dengan celana yang telah tanggal, mengambil ponselnya di nakas dan menghubungi yang baru ditambahkan kemarin. Handphone diletakkan ditelinga Kris dan ia duduk ditepi kasurnya dengan perasaan tegang.

Gila saja dia, menghubungi seorang jam segini, dan parahnya lagi pasti nomor yang di dialnya tidak tahu siapa dia. Bahkan belum mengenalnya. Kau memalukan Kris.

Beberapa suara sambungan cukup lama terdengar sebelum suara pip yang tersambung dan Kris langsung disambut dengan suara lembut khas seorang yang bangun tidur dengan suara 'gerubuk' yang cukup rusuh.

"_Hallo?"_

Kris memegang kembali penisnya. "Ini Tao?"

"_Iya, ini dengan siapa?"_ bahkan suara serak Tao cukup membuat libido Kris naik lagi.

"Kris, teman Chanyeol."

"_Kris?"_ pikir Tao bingung. _"Kris yang mana,"_ gumam disebrang sana.

"Di apartemen Chanyeol di siang kemarin." Kris meremas kebali penisnya, menaik turunkan tangannya.

Tao terdiam beberapa saat. _"Ah, yang itu."_

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Ya,"

"_Ada apa menghubungiku pagi-pagi seperti ini, Kris ge?"_

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Tao menggeleng walau tak ada yang tahu. _"Tidak,"_ gumamnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Bisa kau bantu aku, Tao?"

"_Bantu apa, ge?"_

Kris mengocok penisnya makin kuat. "Phone sex."

"_Apa?!"_ Tao terlonjak mata terbuka terbelalak.

"Ku mohon jangan tutup ponselmu dulu." Kris melengguh tanpa sadar. "Mungkin kau tidak percaya dan berpikir aku ini laki-laki aneh dan mesum, tapi kau harus dengar ini dan kau bisa mengeluarkan pemikiranmu tentangku." Kris menarik napas pelan. "Kemarin aku bermimpi tentangmu. Bukan sembarang mimpi yang menyisakan bunga tidur, ini lebih dari itu. Aku bermimpi menggagahimu―"

"_Apa?!"_

"Ini terjadi sebelum kita bertemu dan saling mengenal nama. Saat aku tahu nama mu dari Chanyeol, Tao. Saat itu aku pikir setelah itu mimpi ini kan tuntas. Tapi sepertinya tidak, tubuhku sepertinya belum merasa cukup puas jika sesuatu objek fantasi itu benar-benar nyata dan melakukannya secara sadar." Kris memelankan kocokan pada penisnya.

Di sembrang sana diam. Kris hanya mendengar suara angin yang bergeru dan kesunyian melanda.

"Tao?"

"_Aku pikir hanya aku saja."_

"Kau bicara apa Tao?"

"_Ku pikir hanya aku saja yang bermimpi seperti itu."_

Kris hampir meremukkan penisnya sendiri sangking terkejutnya.

"_Tapi aku beberapa hari yang lalu," katanya pelan._

Kris bersmirk. "Jadi?"

Tao terdiam beberapa saat. _"Gedung Victory, nomor 68."_

Oh! Goodnes!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menyesap lidah Tao kasar, lelaki ini seperti kehausan. Saliva yang mebanjiri sudut-sudut bibir keduanya seperti tanda bahwa kadar hasrat dari keduanya berada dipuncak.

Tadi saat Tao baru membuka pintu Kris langsung menerjang Tao dengan cumbuan dibibir yang begitu pans dan menggairahkan. Tao sangat sulit mengimbangi Kris, memilih mendorong tubuh Kris masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu apartemennya cepat. Tao melengguh, permainan Kris sungguh membakar setiap sistem kesadarannya.

Lehernya menjadi pelabuhan ciuman Kris, lelaki itu menyebarkan bercak-bercak merah yang banyak di sana.

"Oh, Kiris gee ahh"

Tao menjerit saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya dibawa Kris kegendongannya. "Di mana kamarmu, bayi nakal!"

Tao tersenyum geli lalu menunjuk satu pintu di salah satu dinding apartemennya. Tanganya dikalungkan dileher Kris, menyeruakkan wajahnya sambil menghirup bau tubuh Kris yang maskulin.

Sebenarnya Tao tidak seperti ini sebelumnya, walau dulu Chanyeol sering mengajaknya untuk bersentuh tubuh pasti ia akan menolak mentah-mentah, hanya sekedar ciuman dan meremas ia rasa sudah cukup. Namun, beberapa hari yang lalu Tao digelisahkan dengan mimpi aneh nan mesum. Astaga bagaimana ia bisa digagahi seorang pria tampan berwajah dingin sampai berkali-kali, bahkan pada mimpinya itu Tao tak segan meminta lebih. Beronde-ronde maksudnya.

.

.

.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan liar. Mereka sudah melepas semua baju mereka tak bersisa. Kris menjilat nipple Tao dan sesekali juga dia menggigit dan menghisap kasar. Rambut Kris berantakan, jari-jari Tao meremas gemas surai pirang itu menahan napsu yang menggebu-gebu.

"Ohhhh gegeee.."

Ciuman Kris turun sampai ke penis Tao yang menegang sempurna, cukup besar walau masih besaran punya Kris tentunya. Ia mengocok, meremas dan menghisap layaknya permen mint kesukaannya.

"Ohh.. gegeee.. more.. gege... ahhh fasterrr.."

"Gegee.."

"Kris gegeee.."

"Tao mau keluar geee..."

Hisapan Kris pada penis Tao makin cepat sampai ia rasa penis anak ini berkedut-kedut dan siap menumpahkan lahar manis yang Kris tunggu.

"Ahhhhhh gegeee!"

Crottt! Crotttt!

Kris menelan sperma itu sampai habis. Seperti dugaannya, rasanya manis. Setelah memastikan penis Tao bersih dari spermanya sendiri. Kris bangkit dan menjalar ke atas seiring ia membawa penisnya sendiri ke wajah Tao.

"Suck it, Tao.." Titah Kris.

Tao menelan ludah bulat-bulat. Penis yang ada dihadapannya ini sangat panjang dan gemuk. Tao tidak bisa memastikan apa ini muat dimulutnya atau bahkan di holenya.

"Remas dan hisap, sayang." Mengoyang-goyangkan penisnya diatas muka Tao, Kris bermaksud menyadarkan patnernya ini untuk segera memulai.

Tao dengan takut-takut mengambil alih penis besar itu. Dua tangan Tao pun tak cukup membalur penis Kris ini. Big dick!

Memulai meremas dan mengocok secara pelan yang berubah menjadi cepat dan hisapan dari mulut Tao. Tao hanya menghisap kepala penis Kris sangking tak muatnya, dan ruang yang tersis lebih itu ia gunakan untuk meremas dan sesekali mengocok.

"Ohhhh... Tao terus sayang..."

Tao melakukan aksinya cukup lama untuk mendapatkan penis Kris berkedut-kedut dan klimaks.

Crotttt! Crotttt! Crotttt!

"Ugh!" Tao tersedak, sperma yang dikeluarkan Kris sangat banyak, sampai tumbah dicelah bibirnya dan menuruni lehernya.

"Pelan-pelan, sayang." Kris mengusap kepala Tao penuh sayang, lalu ia menundukan kepalanya sendiri untuk menyesap bibir menggoda itu yang berlumuran sperma miliknya.

Pertarungan lidah kembali terjadi, Kris sangat lihai memainkan lidah dengan apik. Menyelusuri setiap bongkah gigi dan langit-langit mulut Tao. Kris berhasil membuat laki-laki bersurai hitam itu kelimpungan.

Tao mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh. Menghirup udara banyak-banyak, Tao benar-benar kelehan padahal belum mencapai tahap inti.

"Akhhh!"

Tao memekik sakit dan refleks mencakar punggung Kris saat tiba-tiba ada sesuatu benda tumpul yang berusaha membobol holenya. Kepala penis Kris rasanya berhasil masuk, tapi rasanya seperti sudah masuk semua. Tanpa sadar Tao meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku akan melakukan ini cepat, kau tahan ya sayang," Mengusap rambut Tao, Kris berancang-ancang akan membobol secara keseluruhan dan dalam.

Blesh!

"Akhhh!" pekik Tao. "Gege sakit, hiks."

"Nanti tidak akan sakit lagi, Tao."

"Akhh!" Kris mulai menompa hole Tao perlahan. Pria itu mendesah nikmat tapi Tao memerintih.

"Akhh gege!"

"Ohh, Tao kau ohhh ahh sangat sempit sayang," Genjotan Kris tak kendali dan brutal, Tao sudah tak menagis lagi. Anak panda itu mulai menikmati setiap tusukan yang diberikan Kris di holenya.

"Ohh,, gegee.." Kaki Tao terbuka lebar memberi akses Kris untuk lebih dalam masuk ketubuhnya.

Tao menarik rambut Kris dan membawa bibir Kris untuk melumat bibirnya.

Oh! Damn! Ini bahkan lebih nikmat dari yang dimimpi. Setiap himpitan hole Tao serasa membuat Kris masuk kedimensi lain yang putih, penuh desahan dan Tao sendiri.

Kris melepas ciuman mereka dan menambah tempo genjotannya pada hole Tao.

"Ohhhh gege!"

"Kriss gegeee.." Tao mendesah gila-gilaan. Ia meremas seprainya tak beraturan sangking nikmatnya.

Puncank hampir tiba, Kris maupun Tao menjadi dari kedutan dialat mereka masing-masih. Ini membuat Kris menambah kecepatannya sampai memberi bunyi erotis antara kulit mereka lebih erotis.

"Gege!"

"Tao!"

Crotttt!

Crotttttt!

Crottttttt!

Kris ambruk disamping Tao, ia memeluk Tao dan mencium anak itu penuh sayang.

"You will be my boyfriend."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Boleh review nya?


End file.
